homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Korean People's Army
The Korean People's Army (KPA) aka the Korean Defense Force are the armed forces of the United Korean Confederacy and the main antagonist military force in Home front and the largest army in the world in the Homefront universe. History The UKS was once the military of the United Korean States, however, after reunifying with South Korea it became the military force of the newly united Korea and began expansion in numbers and strength. It was also given more advanced conventional gear handed down to them by the South Korean army following its merging. The KPA was up to 1.4 million but soon grew dramatically following its annexation of southeast Asian and pacific countries. Expansion Malaysia was the first country to join the KPA following its annexation into Korea. Malaysian soldiers were the first foreign soldiers accepted into the KDF and first saw combat in the Korean-Japanese war. the Korean Navy launched an assault on the Japanese island of Okinawa following oppression of ethnic Korean citizens in Japan. the KDF attacked the Japanese mainland and the Royal Ranger Regiment was sent on search and destroy missions alongside the Koreans. After Japan surrender the, Japanese citizens were accepted into the KDF and now served as Japanese state forces and occupational forces. Drilling in deeper each member state of Korea helped grow the size and strength of the KPA and in 2024 the KDF now had over 10 million soldiers ready to fight. Soon the KDF invaded the isolated and vulnerable United States with the support of the APEX Corporation. Invasion of America Following the Korean invasion of America , the KDF launched attacks from all over the Pacific and soon drilled deeper into US soil. Due to economic meltdowns the US shrank the Army just as China and Europe did due to the global crisis. the Koreans were soon on the way to victory until the Mississippi River was irradiated and it made it impossible to advance any further. Korean occupational forces seized the East Coast however. Military Divisions The Korean People's Army (Korean Defense Force) was divided was made up of 4 divisions. Ground Forces The Army had over 10 million active military personal and 4 million reserve units. The KDF had bases all over the Pacific ,as well as various Pacific fleets. This helped them advance deeper into US soil. Army divisions Pacific District Central District South Eastern District Midwest District (Occupational Forces) Navy The Korean Navy is stationed across the Korean and Japanese coastlines with other fleets located down in the Pacific and off the coast of Vietnam. Pacific Fleet Western Fleet Air Force The KDF's Air Force is the largest in the world and is used during armed conflicts with any enemies. Korean Drones are often used to patrol occupied territory and to attack US resistance fighters and foreign troops during armed skirmishes. In the occupational zones, the KDF's air force uses advanced military equipment to deal with US military remnants, resistance fighters, and other foreign troops. Special Naval Forces The Special Naval Forces are an elite branch of ground troops whose main job is to support the Korean Navy and help oversee the population of both the member states and the occupied US. They are affiliated with the Overwatch which supports the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and often use massive Korean airships known as sky destroyers. Occupational Forces The Occupational Forces are elite KDF soldiers sent to Korean occupied US territories to suppress civil unrest and uprisings but have failed. they are best known for their brutality and ability to avoid justice, as in many cases rouge military units attack and rob towns to acquire riches and wealth. This is worsened when towns and cities rumored to have resistance fighters in which the settlement(s) are completely savaged and robbed. They use 'real' Korean equipment but are currently bogged down fighting off the Philadelphia Resistance. They are the main opposing force to the American Resistance fighters and the United States Military. Category:Factions Category:Armies